oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpent's Jungle
Full of twist and turns, the Serpent Jungle is filled with agile creatures that waltz across the canopy and fall from it with grace. There are many breeds of serpents, but this is only the surface of a more wonderful world to be discovered. There are lost cities and tombs, never before seen materials, it is a place where the strong survive and the weak perish. Description Not much can be said about the Serpent Jungles, filled with a large amount of snakes and snake-like creatures, the jungle is thickly woven by vines that drape over the branches like curtains, with many floral patterns and designs conjured by nature. Among the vines are strange pods that shake and wobble. Insects crawl along the broken paths that are scattered across the jungle floors and canopy. At times you can find clearings made by rivers that connect themselves into a fine, web-like network. The limited lighting due to the thickness of the trees makes the forest floor seem like night during the day, and luminous mushrooms light the way of those foolish enough to travel here. The ground is fairly muddy and often times travellers find themselves to be victims of the ravenous quicksand and mud. Beware of the eyes that lurk within the shadows, from cat-like to shapes far more strange. Among the vines are tendrils of carnivorous snakes disguised as harmless flora or fauna, that blend into the surrounding jungle wood and natural debris. The place is truly amazing, and very dangerous. History Little is known about the Serpent Jungles, many scholars have theorized that the jungles were once a great nation that ruled over the western parts of Oustomia, ancient texts from decrepit temples and abandoned tombs suggest that the falling of the once glorious nation was due to the misfortunes of a mysterious woman who told them a vague prophecy about the nation falling into dust if they didn't heed her warnings. She gave the nation's king, Matlal, three signs that will cause despair and sorrow to the masses, and ultimately the destruction of the nation. Amused by her antics, the king gave her the death sentence, to be devoured by snakes. Before she was thrown into the pit, she told the king the three signs. * Powerful earthquakes shall cause a hellish inferno that will destroy homes, crops, and the land as it passes. * Sudden outbreaks of deadly sicknesses and diseases shall plague the land. * A terrible storm that will last five years raining down bolts of lightning, creating waves capable of crushing mountains, and winds strong enough to rip the land apart shall happen. The rest of the history is unknown, and scholars are constantly employing expeditions in search for ancient relics and texts from this lost civilization. Of course, the thrill of mystery and adventure can be instilled for those who are willing to go deeper within the jungle's murky depths. Present Day The Serpent Jungle is currently home to multiple different tribes of serpentine peoples, including Nagaji and Vishkanya. There has been a long running rivalry between the two races, resulting in endless conflict. Neither side has gained much of an advantage over the other in the past, however the Nagaji have recently been working to tame the Saurian Dragons native to the jungle. This has been giving them an edge in the tribal wars. They now hold a greater number of the sacred sites within the jungle, usually relics left behind from that ancient civilization, or locations in which a great battle took place in the distant past. Dark forces move amongst the shadows of the trees, manipulating events to their own purposes. Few outsiders are familiar with either side, but between the two, the Vishkanya are less likely to kill and eat intruders. Magic and technology are primitive to say the least. Those born with latent abilities in their tribal societies either become leaders of the tribe, or outcast for being possessed by evil spirits. It is customary for those cast out of the tribes to leave the jungle, and never return. These exiles usually become mercenaries or assassins, as all they have known throughout their lifetimes is strife. Survival of the fittest is law in the Serpent Jungle. Geography & Ecology Filled with vines, thickets of ferns, and lumbering trees, the terrain is very steep and full of hidden traps naturally, and manmade. From steep drops, rapid currents, and fallen trees that held aloft only by the sheer number of the vines that entangle them hang across the treetops, to massive leeches that hide under the leaves, and spiked pitfalls created long ago by tribal peoples. The jungles are filled with many hazards. Hidden among the nasty hazards that lurk throughout the undergrowth, the jungles are also filled with wondrous sights to behold, such as finding a refreshing waterfall with feathered birds coloured like vivid rainbows, small huts abandoned for nature to reclaim, trees that wrap themselves into a temporary haven for people to rest. The landscape is filled with many things that have yet to be revealed. A large variety of creatures live there, ranging from Oozes to the large Saurian Dragons that roam around the darkened floors. There are swarms of hungry flies that lie in wait for their next victim. There are also many serpentfolk that live amongst the trees, but no one knows when they first arrived. They are known for savagery and rampant inter-tribal warfare. Resources Compared to other jungles that are found around Oustomia, some very rare resources are found here, yet obtaining these resources is an adventure in itself. The location has become a prime target for the [[The Hunter's Guild|'Hunter's Guild of Haven']] for its rich and unique flora and fauna: * Sunbloom Logs: This tree is found only in open clearings, known to shed soft light from the grains and bark of the tree. It is favoured by many temples as it is said that if properly cared and treated, it can improve the magics of light and healing. * Moonfall Lilies: Found in small patches hidden among the normal shrubs and vines, Moonfall Lilies are difficult to preserve as they easily wilt if there is lack of exposure to moonlight, also they only bloom during a full-moon and the flowers last only for that night, but the payoff is well worth it. If harvested, it can last for 1 month, in which it can be used to enhance a person's magical capabilities for a week, if brewed correctly. * Leachworm Moss: Despite its name, this greenish red moss is used by many herbalists, doctors and alchemists to improve healing in all forms. It can also be used as an inner lining for armor due to its soft texture yet high durability. It is often used as bandages for its medicinal properties. * Emerald Diamonds: Found in small veins, these precious diamonds are used in speeding up the process of crafting magical items, but that requires a fair bit. These gems are worth a lot to jewelers as they radiate soft hues of green and white. * '''Wizard's Bones: '''A naturally occurring process by which animal bones are preserved underground for centuries and are affected by primal magics of many realms. These bones appear on the jungle surface as the ground is disturbed by large creatures or tectonic activity. Highly valued in general, the Wizard's Bone is mainly used in crafting magical items, mostly for wands and staffs, as it is able to gather remnants of primal magics and recharge the magical device at a very slow pace. Rumours and Legends There are many legends that are hidden across the Serpent Jungles, some may be true and others may be false, but only those willing to delve deeper into the Jungles are able to see them with their own eyes. * There was once a portal that lead to the First World, it was said that this portal was the only way for the fey to enter Oustomia, but it is believed that the portal was destroyed long ago. * There are rumors of a tribe of dogs that possess the intelligence of humans and are able to speak and hunt. * Stories tell of a dragon that has slumbered for hundreds of years beneath the surface of the Serpent Jungles. No one knows the colour of the creature, but it is said that the dragon appeared to be an elderly lady who walks with a twisted cane. * Legends say there is an Orchid that can reverse aging, allowing a person to live forever, but this flower's location is unknown. Category:Places